


100 Things #93 (Kimi to Boku)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [93]
Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #93 (Kimi to Boku)

Chizuru worked really hard not to admit that he had a crush on Mary. Everyone knew she was deeply in like with Shun so even contemplating a relationship was a recipe for disaster. Chizuru knew there was no way he could compete, Shun was sweet guy and there wasn't anyone who would say an unkind word about him. Heck, Chizuru himself thought Shun was awesome and if you can't even dislike your competition for the hand of your lady fair then you are in trouble. Deep, deep trouble. On the other hand Chizuru was persistent and Shun seemed oblivious to Mary's interest as he was too busy hanging out with Yuta. For once Chizuru was content to speak his mind then sit back and wait. Things were changing fast and who knew what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
